Once Again
My first Ouran fic! Constructive critism and suggestions are appreciated ^_^ Prolouge "You're leaving?!" the boy cried out in French. The other boy nodded. "Why? Why are you leaving? Stay here! If it's your parents or your grandma, you can stay with us! Please, don't go!" The other boy sniffled and shook his head. "I have to go. I'm sorry. Maybe we'll see each other again, one day?" His eyes were filling with tears. The first boy stared at the ground somewhat angrily, but nodded. "Promise me you'll never forget me, and that we'll be friends forever?" "Of course," the second boy replied. The two boys stood in silence for a moment, then without any thought, the second boy reached foward and hugged the first boy. The boy, surprised, slowly hugged him back. Then the hug ended and the second boy left the room with a small wave to the first. That was the unwanted end of a great friendship. Chapter One- A New Guest (A/N: Even though it's not said, they're all speaking in Japanese.. If there are any language changes, it will be said) The usual antic of the Host Club were going on. It was the same as any other day. The twins, Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin, were doing their usual "forbidden brotherly love" routine. Honey-sempai was eating cake with Bun-bun in his free hand, Mori-sempai standing silently to his side. Kyoya was taking care of business, writing something in the black book he always carried. Then there was Haruhi, fetching coffee for the waiting Tamaki, who was, as usual, making girls swoon. A boy about seventeen stood unsurely in the doorway. His eyes were light blue, as blue as the sky, and his hair was dirty blond and wavy, falling into his eyes. He stood about 5'11", and looked thin, but still fit. He was wearing Ouran High School's uniform- the blue suit jacket, black pants and white shirt with the dark blue tie. Haruhi, on her way to deliver the coffee to Tamaki and his guests, noticed the boy lingering in the doorway. "You can come in, if you like. We here at the Host Club don't discriminate against people with different orientations," she said what she was told to, sounding bored. "Wha- I'm not gay!" he said, shocked. "I'm here to see an old friend...... Tamaki Suoh? I'm Tristan. Tristan Leroy." Haruhi shrugged. "Stay here, I'll go get him. I'm sure he's not doing anything important.." She trudged off to Tamaki's space, carrying the coffee. Tamaki was currently holding a brunette in his arms- she was quite ugly, too. "Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi said. "I have your coffee.. and someone has asked to see you. He says you're an old friend. His name is Tristan Leroy." Tamaki sat, mouth agape. "Tristan?" he whispered. His face looked shocked, his eyes far away. "Take me to him right away!" he demanded. He stood, looking determined. Haruhi shrugged, and lead Tamaki- though he didn't need leading, he pretty much owned the place- to the place where Tristan stood. The twins and Kyoya were upon him, baraging him with all sorts of questions. Tristan looked confused and mildly disturbed by his attackers' nosiness. Tamaki snapped, and they fell back. Tristan turned to look at Tamaki. A smile played on his lips. "It's been a while, Tamaki," he said. "So it has, Tristan," Tamaki said softly, also smiling. The other four looked dazed. Who was this new guy? How did he know their king? And what did he want here? And the girls seemed to want to know too. A few wanted to see why their hosts had left them to talk to a guy. It was a new student there- you could tell be cause his uniform was perfectly clean- not that the rest weren't, but it had a new quality to it; also because they had so little homework and so much free time, they pretty much knew everything about everyone- and they knew nothing of this boy. "He's kind of cute," one girl whispered to her friend. She nodded in agreement. Similar whispers went about the now growing crowd. "I think I heard about this guy," another girl whispered. "He was an actor who was a childhood friend of Tamaki's. He only does small indie flicks so no one has heard of him." And so the rumor started. It passed from one to another, like an extremely contagious virus. Haruhi heard all this commotion going about. She just sweat dropped and muttered, "Damn rich people.." Tristan was growing uncomfortable with the large crowd. "Do you think we could go somewhere," he muttered to Tamaki, "where we could speak in private?" Tamaki usually would've refused, but he hadn't seen Tristan in years! "Of course," he said. "Excuse us," he said, now speaking to the crowd. "We need a moment alone, please.." A few whines and groans went up from the crowd. "We could go out to the garden," Hikaru suggested. It was a fine spring day, and the cherry blossoms were blooming. The girls squealed in approval, and followed the hosts out to the garden. Haruhi glanced at Tamaki once before following the group. Kyoya looked thoroughly annoyed. I don't know who in all of hell that was, ''he thought. ''But I'm going to find out! Chapter Two- The Unwanted Offer "Why are you here?" Tamaki asked. Tristan smirked. "Nice to see you too. But I'm here because my father has a business deal nearby, so I requested to transfer here for a while to visit. I'll be here a few months." "Ah," Tamaki replied. "That's great. If it's okay with the other Host Members... I think you'd make a great addition to the Host Club! For a limited time only, of course, but you're already starting a buzz!" "Really? You'd let me join? That'd be great, thank you, Tamaki!" "It's not final, but be prepared.." Kyoya stood outside the door, fuming. This stranger thinks he can come into the club without his ''approval? He ran this place! He decided what happenens and who gets in! And he finally knew who he was. His entire life was on file, right in front of Kyoya. His full name was Tristan Edward Leroy. He was 17 years old, his birthday being August 19, 1994. His father is Pierre Leroy, a music composer for movies. His mother was Elaine (Case) Leroy, who died when Tristan was eight. Tristan has gone to 5 different schools, moving around a lot due to his father's profession. The girls' rumors about him being an indie film star were partly true. A few of the movie's his father composed for were short a part, or needed extras to sit around in a scene. But he didn't do anything ''too ''big. Tristan and Tamaki continued to talk inside the Third Music Room, not knowing that Kyoya heard every word. He stood for a few more minutes, just staring blankly into the distance, still spying. There was a whirring of machines as a platform rose out of the ground in the hallway. There, in Ouran's girl's uniform and her pink bow, stood Renge. "What is it, Kyoya-san? Is that cute new actor boy trying to weasel in on your friendship with Tamaki?" she asked, a smirk on her face. Kyoya seemed to flush. "No, that is definately not what is wrong. What is wrong is that Tamaki told him that he could join without running it by me first!" "I believe Tamaki said that he would check with you guys first, and then let him join for sure." Kyoya shook his head angrily. "Whatever," he muttered. "Now if you'll excuse me, Miss Renge, I have to go tend to the customers." He turned on his heel and walked down the hallway, each click-clack of his shoe echoed through the silent hallways. Renge shrugged, then her platform lowered her down, not using the evil laugh or the crackle of lightning, which was unusual. Haruhi shook her head, standing at the end of the hallway, after being sent to fetch some tea. ''Wow, ''she thought. ''This Tristan guy must be pretty important to cause all this fuss. And boy, was she right. Chapter Three- Welcome to the Club! The next day, just after school was ended, an official Host Club meeting was held. Only three knew the topic- Kyoya, Tristan and Tamaki. "Now, everyone," Tamaki said, calling them all to order. "We have some very important business to attend to today. You all should know Tristan by now. And we were very good child-hood friends," he said, over dramatizing it, as usual, "torn apart by the usual torments of life!" The Hitachiin twins and Haruhi rolled their eyes. He glared at Hikaru and Kaoru, but continued. "Anyway, the issue today is that I would like for Tristan to join as a temporary member. He could raise attendance greatly! Everyone would want to meet the new, mysterious child-hood friend of their beloved Tamaki! Don't you think?" They all thought he was being egotistic, but he was right nonetheless. Even Kyoya, no matter how much he disliked the idea, had to agree. "So, are we ready to vote?" Tamaki asked, after a few minutes of silence. Everyone nodded. Tristan loosened his tie nervously. "Alright. All in favor, raise your hand." Six hands went up. It was a unanimous vote- he was in. Tristan grinned like mad man. "Thank you," he said, strangely calm compared to his facial expression, "for making me feel so welcome here. I hope we all can become friends." Tamaki smiled, and put his arm around his friend's shoulder. "So, who's ready to give this ol'chap some training?" The Host Club looked shiftily at each other, none wanting to do it. "Alright, Haruhi! It's all up to you!" Haruhi sweat-dropped. "Fine, I'll do it," he muttered. "When do we start?" "Right away!" Tamaki practically yelled, using way too much enthusiasm. "Get to training him just like I taught you!" Haruhi sighed, and nodded. "Now for the rest of you... go do whatever you do!" Hunny-sempai jumped up and tugged Mori-sempai away to eat some cake. Hikaru and Kaoru went to bother Kyoya. Kyoya, as usual was writing in his black book, while being bothered by the twins. Haruhi led Tristan aside to "train" him. "Thanks for doing this... Haruhi, your name was?" he asked. "Yeah, it's Haruhi. And it's no problem. Anyways, it's really simple. Just act nice and polite, compliment them, and answer questions honestly- unless they'll make you seem like a jerk, then lie. Don't act boring, and make sure to ask about them, also. Got it?" she said. He nodded. "Thanks again," he said, after a minute of silence. Haruhi nodded in reply. They both just sat there staring at each other. Hmm, ''Tristan thought, ''Haruhi is kind of... girly. He's so tiny... and his eyes are so big and so... cute and feminine.. Strange. Tamaki snuck up on them and put his arms around both of their shoulders, saying loudly, "How's it going, you two? All ready?" They both jumped right out of their chairs, with a loud shriek. "Jeez, no need to be so jumpy!" he said with endless cheer and optimism. Tristan sighed, and chuckled a little. "Everything's going great. I think I'm ready!" he said, matching his friend's cheer. Haruhi nodded in reply. "Oh, yeah, Tamaki?" Tristan asked, a bit quieter. "Can I, uh, talk to you in private for a minute?" Tamaki smiled. "Of course! C'mon, this way!" he said, leading Tristan over to the corner. "What's up?" he asked. "Well... it's about Haruhi... I don't mean to be rude, or anything... but is he really a she? Like, a crossdresser, or something?" he asked, sounding nervous. "Gah!" Tamaki cried, sounding extremely panicky. "O-O-Of course not! Ha ha ha, sh- he's totally a guy! Ha ha.." Tristan looked left to right, awkwardly. "Sorry.. It must just be my imagination. I'll, um, just get back to, er, training," he said, walking away, back towards Haruhi. Tamaki started to sweat. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to let him join... we'll just have to be really careful, I guess. Tristan sat next to Haruhi once again. "What was that all about?" she asked. "Oh, nothing. Just a question," he said, calmly. Haruhi shrugged, and took that as an answer. He's totally a she, Tristan thought. And I'm going to prove it whether they like it or not! Chapter Four- Practice and Cake "What was that about?" Haruhi asked, looking over at Tamaki sweating and pacing. "Oh, nothing much," Tristan replied calmly. "Just a little question I needed an answer to." Haruhi seemed okay with this answer and shrugged. "So, now I'm going to put you to the test. Since we don't really have a girl here, I'll be your practice dummy. Ready? Okay." Haruhi got into character, thinking of one of her guests. "Hey, Tristan," she said, in a higher-pitched voice than normal. "How are you today?" Tristan smiled kindly. "Hello, Haruhi. I'm just fine, thank you. How are you?" "Perfect, thank you! You're so polite! Such a gentleman.." Tristan chuckled. "And every gentleman must have his lady, my queen," he said, looking deep into Haruhi's eyes. Haruhi felt a chill go up her spine. Even with Hikaru and Kaoru flirting with her, she'd never felt anything like this. "Um," Tristan said, awkwardly, after a few minutes, "Haruhi? Wakey, wakey!" He waved a hand in front of her face, trying to get her to snap out of it. Haruhi shook her head quickly and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry," she muttered. "Just zoned out for a second there." "It's okay," he said, with a kind smile. "Happens to the best of us every once in a while." "Uh," Haruhi said, dumbfounded. "Thanks.." "No problem, Haruhi. Now, shall we continue?" "Actually," she said, matching his calmness, "I think you're ready. What can I say, you're a natural! Just like me." "R-really? You really think so?" he asked, sounding a little shocked. Haruhi smiled. "Of course. Now, have you met the other members of the Host Club?" He shook his head. "Not really. I mean, I know their names, but that's about it." "Alright, then. I'll jus-" "I believe you mean, I'll take him to meet them," Tamaki said, cutting off Haruhi. Tristan looked dumbfounded and confused, looking over at the spot where Tamaki was previously. How the heck did he get over here so fast?! ''he thought, shaking his head. "Eh.... Okay, you can show him around... I have to study, anyway. See you guys around," she said, waving and walking away. Tamaki put his arm around Tristan's shoulder. "So, Tristan," he said, sounding creepy and God father-like. "I see you and Haruhi are getting along well, am I right? Of course I am. Now, I want you to get to know the rest of the Host Club and be just as good as friends, okay?" Tristan smiled, trying not to look creeped out. "That was the plan, sir- I mean, Tamaki." "Fantastic!" he cried, back to his usual cheery self. "Let's go find them, shall we?" Tristan nodded. Tamaki first led him to Hunny and Mori, who were, as always, eating cake (or at least Hunny was.) "Tristan-kun!" Hunny cried. "Do you want some cake?" Tristan smiled kindly. "I'd love some cake, Hunny-sempai." "Great! You can sit next to Bun-Bun, if you want," he offered. Tristan nodded and pulled out the chair next to the stuffed rabbit, across from Hunny-senpai. "So, Tristan-kun, What kind of cake do you like?" he asked, with the pink flowers floating around his head. "Chocolate cake? Cheese cake? Ice cream cake?" "So many choices.. But I think I'll go with chocolate cake, please." "Yay! I love chocolate cake, too!" Hunny said, grabbing Tristan a slice of chocolate cake. "Um... Doesn't Mori-sempai want any cake?" Tristan asked timidly. "Mori doesn't care for cake, but that's okay~!" Hunny said in a sing-song voice. "Mm," Mori grunted in agreement. Tristan and Hunny dug into their cake, with some friendly small-talk between bites. "What's your dad's name?" "Pierre." "Where are you from?" "France, originally. But I live all over, now." "Do you have a girlfriend?" "No. I'm not in one place long enough to have a relationship, unfortunately." And then the cake was finished. The silence was thick enough for Hunny to cut it with a knife and serve it. "Tristan, how about now, that you, Hunny-sempai, and Mori-sempai are acquainted, we go and visit the twins?" Tamaki asked. "I think that'd be great," Tristan replied. "It was very nice talking with you, Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai. Hopefully we can do it again sometime!" "Yeah! Let's do it again soon! Bun-Bun says it's a good idea, too!" Hunny said, joyfully. Mori grunted in agreement.﻿ "Well, if Bun-Bun agrees, then we ''must ''do it again," he replied, smiling kindly. He pushed out his chair and followed Tamaki to a group of three people. Two of them had red hair and were bothering the other. The other one had black hair and was writing something in a black book. This was the part Tristan ''really ''needed to pass. Chapter Five- Couthly Neighbors They seemed to know that he was coming before he did. "Well, well, well," Hikaru started. "What do we have here?" Kaoru finsihed. They leaned in really close to Tristan's face, looking him over. Kyoya stood off to the side, hiding his smirk. He continued to scribble into his notebook. "I believe you mean '''whom ''do we have here,'" Tristan corrected. "And I believe you know who I am." "A wise guy, eh?" Kaoru said. "Join the club," Hikaru said, sounding uninterested and rather bored. "He already has, remember?" Kyoya replied. "Right," the twins said in unison. "Alright! I'll just leave you four to mingle~," Tamaki sang, walking over to Haruhi. When he thought they weren't looking he ran as fast as he could. "Anyway..." Hikaru said. "What's up with you joining our club?" Kaoru asked harshly. "Well, I didn't come in here wanting to join. I just wanted to talk to Tamaki.. and then he offered me a spot, so I took it. Why not take a golden opportunity to meet some girls and make some friends?" Tristan explained. "It's plausible," Hikaru allowed. Kaoru shrugged. Kyoya ignored the conversation. 'Meanwhile...''' "What do you want this time, Tamaki?" Haruhi asked, unamused. "Well, you see, it's just that Tristan... he knows." Haruhi's eyes glazed over. "So?" "SO?! He can't know!" "I thought you wanted me to come out about my gender. Because I'm 'your daughter'," she said in an ininterested monotone. "Well, I- I um.. uh... That's not the point!" Tamaki said, not having an answer. "Then what is the point?" Haruhi asked. "Well... I think he... he likes you," Tamaki said quietly, playing with his fingers. Haruhi was dumbfounded. She had nothing to say, and even if she did, she wouldn't be able to say it. She quickly snapped herself out of it, though. "That's silly. And if he does 'like me' then I'll just ignore him. Good enough?" "I guess.." "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the grocery store and pick up some stuff before they close. See you tomorrow." ~-~-~-~-~-~-~ "Well..." Tristan said after a few minutes of silence. "It's been nice talking to you, and I'd best be going. My father is probably wondering where I am." "Ah, ah, ah! Meeting and running isn't very polite!" Hikaru scolded. "Don't you have any couth?" Kaoru continued. "Yes, you simply must stay for a cup of tea," Hikaru said. Tristan sighed. "Alright, I suppose I could stay for just one..." Hikaru and Kaoru led Tristan to a table, and sat him down and poured some tea. Then they just sat there, staring at each other. Tristan decided to break the silence. "Doesn't he want any tea?" he asked, motioning to Kyoya. "No, he's fine," Kyoya answered. He continued scribbling in his book, ignoring the three. "Alright then," Tristan said, picking up his cup and took a small sip. He set the cup down, using his pinky as a cushion so that the plate and the cup wouldn't make so much noise. Kaoru and Hikaru shared a look. "Okay," Hikaru stared. "You pass." "You're somewhat polite and you follow ''some ''social rules," Kaoru continued. "You may leave," they finished in unison. "Um," Tristan said, baffled. "Okay then.. Then I'll see you tomorrow, I suppose?" "Whatever," Hikaru said. "Bye." Tristan shook his head quickly, then gathered his things and left. As he was going out the door, he said a quick "See you later, everyone! Goodnight!" and left. He saw Haruhi just a few yards ahead of him in the hallway, and he quickly jogged to catch up with her. "Hey, Haruhi. You leaving too?" He asked. "Yep. Have to pick up somethings and start cooking dinner," she replied. "Oh, cool. Do you need any help? Or maybe a ride?" he asked. "N-no, I'm fine, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow, though," she answered hastily, starting to jog towards the gate. "Um, alright," Tristan said, stopping to wait for his ride. "See you tomorrow!" He waited about ten minutes, give or take, then his father's yellow Porsche pulled up right in front of him. And when Tristan opened the door, as usual, it wasn't Pierre, his father, driving but his Personal Assistant, Calvin de LaRue. "Hey, Calvin," Tristan said, sighing as he climbed into the car. "Hi, Tristan. How was your day?" he asked, not really caring. "Fine," Tristan answered. Calvin drove out of the parking lot, and took the short cut towards the Leroy's small apartment. The rode in silence for about ten minutes. Calvin turned into the lot, and parked the car. Tristan unbuckled, and climbed out immediatly. And guess who he saw carrying groceries into the apartment next to his? "Hey, neighbor!" Tristan called. Haruhi nearly dropped her groceries. Chapter Six- OLR? Kyoya was doing more research on their little friend Tristan. He knew his mother's name, all his extended family, and he was looking up where he lived. Kyoya slowly sipped his tea, waiting for the page to load. His eyes went wide, and choked down the tea, coughing. Fuyumi walked into the room, worried. "Kyo-chan, are you okay?" she asked. Kyoya coughed again, and waved her off. Once his coughing fit had ended, and his breathing was righted, he stared at the computer screen to make sure he was seeing correctly. He sure was. Haruhi's apartment was right next to Tristan's. Why would such a famous musician and actor stay in such a dump like that? He picked up his phone and called Tamaki. It rang once. Twice. Three times. Finally, after what seemed to be ages of waiting, Tamaki picked up. "Kyoya~!" he sang. "Why are you calling me?" "It's something that you need to know.... Do you remember where Haruhi lives?" "Yeah, that little apartment near the supermarket." "Guess whose apartment is right next to hers," Kyoya said. There was a long pause. "You don't mean...?" "I do." "Tristan lives next door to Haruhi?!" "I believe I just made that clear, yes." "Meet me in the Third Music Room. I'll get the twins, Honey and Mori to come." "Alright," Kyoya said, "I'll meet you there." And he hung up. And so Opperation Location Renovation was started. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ "Why are we here, again?" Hikaru complained. They were gathered in the Third Music Room, once again. "OLR, gentlemen," Tamaki said, sounding like a general. "OLR?" Kaoru asked. "Yes. OLR. Opperation Location Renovation! It has come to our attention that Tristan is catching onto Haruhi's secret, and that he is living right next door to her! This is a serious bump in the road!" "You guys are morons," Haruhi said, walking in on them. "Wha- Haruhi? What are you doing here?!" Tamaki asked, in awe. "I thought we were having a Host Club meeting," Honey-sempai said. "I wanted to invite Haru-chan so she didn't feel left out." Tamaki suppressed a facepalm. "Haruhi, go buy some coffee or something. This a meeting for the men!" "Everyone thinks I'm a man," she replied sarcastically. "That doesn't count!" "Alright, fine. Should I invite Tristan, then?" She raised an eyebrow. "No! Now... leave! Your father commands it!" Tamaki demanded. Haruhi shrugged, and walked out of the Third Music Room. "Good. Now, gentlemen, let's get to work!" <><><><> Haruhi sat on a bench, thinking to herself. Why was everyone so against Tristan? He seemed very nice, if not a little curious. She didn't mind him. Not one bit, actually. For some reason, her heart fluttered when she was around him. Her pace quickened, and her face felt hot. Her palms got sweaty, even. In the movies, those were usually signs of love. But, she reminded herself, that this wasn't a movie. This was real life. It wasn't love. It was.... she'd think of something later. But it sure as hell wasn't love. Or at least that's what she told herself.﻿ Category:Rebc29 Category:Stories